


Beginning to Feel Again- May 4th

by merrabeth



Series: A Fic a Day in May ^_^ [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, eh, it's ok, not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrabeth/pseuds/merrabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>magneticdice said: ian and mickey going to the arcade together and seeing debbie there with her friends and it being weird until debbie casually introduces them as boyfriends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning to Feel Again- May 4th

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magneticdice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticdice/gifts).



“I’m gonna own your ass tonight, man,” Ian exclaimed, trying hard to convince Mickey that he was feeling better after that rather lengthy episode of sadness he’d been in. And it was true, he felt fine- but he was in that post-depression state where he didn’t necessarily feel great but he wasn’t depressed anymore. He didn’t really feel anything right now. And maybe Mickey noticed; that’s why they were walking passed the front desk of the arcade lobby, strapped up and ready to play games.

Mickey smirked. “Yeah sure, so tonight’s gonna be like any other night then?” He smiled and Ian reciprocated. He wasn’t used to seeing Mickey openly smile without there being some type of pain attached to it. Then add that smile plus Mickey walking next to Ian so close like he might run away if he backed off a bit. Mickey wasn’t gonna have Ian run off again.

Ian kept his smile, letting the happiness spread to his posture and his eyes. He always heard that if you smile long enough, you’ll be happy. He wasn’t sure if that was the reason everything began to look brighter or maybe it was because he was beginning to feel again in general, but he was starting to feel better.

Then he caught sight of Debbie.

Her back was to him and Mickey, which was great as he gave himself to promptly tug Mickey behind a wall. She was leaning against some guy- the ex, Ian presumed- watching some blond chick and another guy play on one of the dance machines.

When he met Mickey’s eyes, he heard the question ringing in Mickey’s expression. _What’s wrong?_

Ian tilted his head toward Debbie and Mickey’s eyes followed. He understood. Ian hadn’t seen his family since he’s gotten better. The last memory they have of him is in bed, the thin sheet covering his cold, naked body. What would they think if they were to see him just wondering around an arcade with Mickey, laughing and playing games? He guesses he could just tell them the truth that he’s regaining his strength or whatever, but he’d feel bad all the same. He could’ve called.

“We could leave,” Mickey suggested solemnly. “Or we could wait it out. No use in sneaking around an arcade.”

Ian shook his head, eyes working. “No, we can’t leave. You already paid.” He snapped his head up to Mickey and almost couldn’t believe the words he just said. Mickey paid for both of them. _Like it’s a date_ , Ian had thought when Mickey had suggested to come here in the first place. _And the fact that Mickey was the one to suggest it._ Honestly, if he couldn’t feel Mickey’s hand brushing his own absently at this moment, he would think he was still in bed, dreaming. What was this again? Too good to be true. But it was, and Ian wasn’t sure if he found it hilarious or frightening.

He decided to go along with it. If this was a dream of sorts, he would ride it out, because he knows he’ll wake up with a smile.

Ian straightens up, chin up and ready to walk back out. Mickey follows, walking in front of Ian slightly like a security guard of sorts.

It was Debbie’s friend that caught sight of them first. And she wasn’t even aware of who they were. This was a brother Holly had yet to meet, and by the looks of her roaming eyes, she liked what she saw. She elbowed Debbie, who promptly turned when Holly mentioned two hot guys walking towards her.

Debbie’s eyes widened at the sight of her brother, walking, standing, breathing with color in his cheeks and a slight smile on his pink lips.  She kept her place, allowing the two to make their way up to her. Once they stood in front of her and the guy her arm was interlocked with, the room seemed to go quiet, a crowding silence.

Mickey watched the unspoken communication go between the Gallagher siblings. _You’re up. Yeah. How are you feeling? Are you better? Dunno. But for now… Yeah, for now… Maybe that can be fixed, some way somehow._

Holly elbowed Debbie again and cleared her throat, obviously not understanding what was going on. All she knew was that the red head was the kinda cute she wouldn’t ever really find cute and she wasn’t gonna pass up on an opportunity. “Debbie, who are these two?”

Debbie looked back to Ian, then to Mickey, giving him a look full of thank-you’s and gratitude, maybe thanking him for loving Ian or for being exactly what Ian needed in his life, whatever. Mickey smirked back, because Ian was exactly Mickey needed.

With a relieving sigh, Debbie turned to Holly. “Holly, this is my big brother, Ian.” Her hand went to Ian, and Ian nodded to Holly. Then she looked to Mickey. “And that’s Mickey- Ian’s boyfriend.” The amount of hesitation was almost lost in her words, and Mickey hadn’t noticed. Because somehow Debbie understood a lot, but that was something Mickey had realized earlier before. Maybe she understood that despite it all, Ian wasn’t Monica, and Mickey most definitely wasn’t Frank.

The guy Debbie was with outstretched his hand towards Ian. “I’m Matty,” he introduced himself.

Ian shook his hand before things started to come back. “You’re Debbie’s ex-boyfriend? How the fuck old are you?”

Matty hesitated, backing back a little. “Uhm, 20,” he mumbled.

Ian’s eyes widened. “20? You’re older than me, older than him!” Ian turned to Debbie, giving his 13 year old sister a look that looked a lot like the face she got from Fiona and Lip and pretty much all the adults in her life.

Mickey saw Debbie roll her eyes. With a smirk, he came to her rescue as much as he could. “I think I recall you dating someone 10 years older than this guy at 14, Ian.” And he laughed at the glare that comment had bought him.

They were both admittedly more happy that Ian was beginning to feel again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this for some odd reason, send me prompts to fill for this series on my tumblr thingy, merrabeth.tumblr.com yeah ok bye


End file.
